En memoria de
by KalessiaBrit
Summary: Ellos se amaban pero por un error ocurrió una tragedia. Despues de todo, no siempre se termina en un final feliz


Oscuridad era lo único que podía ver.

No se dio cuenta en que momento todo cambió. Eran felices, se amaban tanto que nunca pensó que él haría eso. Sabía que si su familia se enteraba lo matarían, por eso prefirió guardar el secreto.

 _\- Rápido, está perdiendo mucha sangre..._

Su mundo se desmorono cuando los vio, pensaba que ella era solo su mejor amiga, él le dijo eso tantas veces. Fue una estúpida al creerle, todo fue una vil mentira.

 _\- Doctor, su respiración no se estabiliza..._

Esperaba que la perdonaran, que su familia no la odie, la entenderían ¿verdad? Por dios eso era imposible, seguro ya estaría muerto. Al ser que se supone protegería con su vida, ya no viviría más.

 _\- Ya no podemos hacer nada..._

Todo se había acabado, lo único que pudo haber sido su felicidad tal vez ya no existía. Le hubiera gustado que él supiera que iba a ser padre. Que hubieran podido vivir como una familia. Es una pena que nada de eso sucederá.

 **"Espero que sea feliz con ella"**

 _\- Hora de deceso... 22:15 p.m..._

\- Llamen a la familia Kurosaki e infórmenles lo sucedido.

\- A la orden

Mientras en otro lugar, más específico en una clínica, un padre estaba junto a sus dos hijos, preocupados por la falta de la menor de la familia. El hijo mayor caminaba por toda la sala, esperando que su hermana llamase, después de todo se supone que estaría llegando de viaje en la mañana, había pasado más de seis meses que no la ven.

\- Ichigo, tranquilo que no vez como está tu hermana -aquellas palabras del mayor le hicieron dar cuenta del estado de Yuzu.

Justo en el momento en que iba a responder, un sonido lo interrumpe. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, siendo contestado por el pelinegro.

\- Buenas noches, ¿hablo con el señor Kurosaki Isshin?

\- Sí, ¿se le ofrece algo? -preguntó extrañado ante el tono serio de la persona que llamó.

\- Lamento informarle que su hija Kurosaki Karin tuvo un accidente automovilístico intentamos todo lo que pudimos, pero ella no pudo sobrevivir.

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron sin habla, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su niña había muerto- lo com-comprendo, gracias por avisar -y sin más que decir corto la llamada.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, con algunas lágrimas recorrer su rostro. Llamo a sus hijos y les dijo lo sucedido, Yuzu no aguantó la tristeza y se rompió a llorar en los brazos de su padre, sin embargo el peli naranja se quedó estático en su lugar, al inicio pensó que era una broma, no quería aceptar que su hermanita ya no estaría con ellos.  
Cuando los tres salieron de su shock ante aquella noticia, se dirigieron hacia el hospital. Al llegar pidieron hablar con el médico encargado y se sorprendieron al saber que fue Uryu.

\- Uryu di nos todos los detalles por favor -pidió Isshin, con notable tristeza en su voz.

Mientras se dirigían a la habitación donde estaba la menor de los Kurosaki, él les explico todo.

\- Nos llamaron reportando un accidente, cuando llegamos al lugar el auto en que ella iba estaba destrozado además Karin apenas podía moverse y respirar -hizo una pequeña pausa indicándoles que pasaran a la habitación- había perdido mucha sangre por varias golpes en la cabeza y una gran herida en la pierna izquierda. Los policías que llegaron dijeron que los frenos del auto en el que iba no funcionaron y en la bajada choco con otro auto que iba a demasiada velocidad, haciendo que el auto rebotara contra un poste de luz -al terminar de explicar vio como ambos estaban con la mirada baja.

Por otro lado la castaña al ver que llegaron a la habitación entro lo más rápido posible, la quería ver, pero al hacerlo volvió a llorar. La pelinegra estaba echada con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos en su vientre, vio varios raspones en su rostro y brazos, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue que le faltaba la pierna izquierda y su cabeza en vuelta por varias vendas.

Volteó hacia Ishida esperando una respuesta por parte de él, quien al ver su mirada compendió lo que quería saber.

\- Le cosimos la parte superior de la cabeza, ya que tenía algunas heridas abiertas, el golpe fue demasiado fuerte -dijo viendo el informe médico- también le tuvimos que amputar una pierna, había perdido bastante sangre de ella. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero su cuerpo no lo soporto. En serio lo siento tanto.

Para cuando Ishida termino de hablar, Ichigo reacciono y pregunto algo que le intrigaba mucho.

\- Y so-sobre el embarazo, ¿cu-cuanto tiempo tenía?

\- Tenia siete meses de gestación, le tuvimos que hacer una cesaría urgente. Él bebe está en neonatología, y al ser muy prematuro se tendrá que quedar un tiempo aquí -respondió, pero vio que faltaba alguien- ¿y donde se encuentra el capitán Hitsugaya?

Los familiares no sabían que decir, lo estuvieron llamando pero él no contestaba. Pensaron que ya estaba en el hospital con Karin, sin embargo no fue así.

\- No lo sabemos, no contesta las llamadas -respondió la castaña.

\- Como sea, ¿cuándo nos la podremos llevar? -preguntó Ichigo, cambiando el tema. Si lograba contactar con Toshiro hablarían seriamente.

\- Dentro de dos días -y al decir aquello se retiró de la habitación, dejándolos solos.


End file.
